Forget Me Not
by C-D-in-Charmed
Summary: [AU by two authors] What would have happened if the Cleaners hadnt given Wyatt back in 6x3 Foget Me...Not ?
1. Chapter 1

**Forget Me… Not**

**1. Prologue**

"_You can't. Not if you're truly neutral, that is. 'Cause you see, if you get rid of us, you'll tip the balance of power from good to evil and now that's hardly being neutral, now is it? You will give me my son back or I swear to you the only thing you'll be doing for the next fifty years is cleaning up after us." That was Piper. "If we do return him, how do you know you'll be able to control him?" the idiot in white asked in his creepy voice. "I'm his mother. If anybody can, I can." Piper said. "You weren't able to before, how do you know you can next time?" creepy dude in white #2 asked. "I can! I'm his mother damn it!" Piper yelled. "I'm sorry" creepy dude in white #1 said and then he and creepy dude #2 disappeared along with Wyatt. Piper stood shocked staring at the space for a minute and then broke down into tears._

It had five years since the cleaners had taken Wyatt away and Piper had shut down and drifted away from her sisters. She had moved out of the manor as it had too many memories and kept reminding her of her son, the only contact she had with her sisters was when they needed the Power of Three. Apart from that Piper didn't fight any demons anymore, she just wanted a normal life, because with a normal non-charmed life no one could be taken away from you by stupid elders and stupid cleaners. You could trust yourself to love someone and not have demons or warlocks kill them.

Piper now lived in an apartment on top of P3 which she still owned, the club was still a huge success and Piper had had enough money to open up her own restaurant too, which had always been her dream.

She didn't know much about her sister's lives apart from the fact that Paige had gotten married to a parole officer named Henry and Phoebe had married a Cupid, named Coop.

Apparently Leo was still an Elder, but it didn't bother Piper much, she never saw him, which was good because it would bring back too many memories of him and her and Wyatt. Which she really didn't need.

Leo had assigned them a new Whitelighter as Chris had gone missing shortly after Wyatt had disappeared. Piper didn't like him though, Josh was arrogant and bossy and kept trying to make Piper fight demons more often and every time he tried to Piper would blow him up and the he would rematerialize and Piper would freeze him and then walk away.

Right as if on cue Josh orbed into the bedroom of Piper's apartment. "No" Piper said without looking up. "Oh come on Piper, there is a handy dandy demon downtown waiting to be blown up" Josh said. "So go buy a bomb" Piper said without looking up from her book. "Ha ha very funny, not, I meant for you to go blow him up" Josh said. "I, unlike you, actually have a life. If you're so eager to have him get blown up do it yourself" Piper said.

"I would if I could, I would actually do something with that power instead of sitting around on your ass" Josh said. "FYI, I am laying around on my ass not sitting" Piper said. "Wyatt would want you to" Josh said. "Do you want to die?" threatened Piper. "Hey missy, I'm already dead you can't kill me" Josh said.

"Says who? There is always a way, I could always borrow a Darklighter's crossbow" Piper said. "Then you would be evil" Josh said with a smirk. "So? I don't care, good or evil, I still won't do anything" Piper said.

"You're so damn irritating" Josh said with a sigh. "Likewise" Piper said and went back to reading. "Well Leo's calling me so I better go, do you want me to say hi for you?" Josh asked. "Why? He never does anything but sit up there on his lofty perch. He didn't even notice when Wyatt conjured the dragon!" Piper said angrily. "Whoa, go unleash your women hormones on some other unsuspecting dude!" Josh said and orbed out before Piper could unleash anymore of her women stuff on him.

Afterwards Piper sighed and closed her book and got up and ready for work.

Piper arrived at her restaurant about twenty minutes later. "Hey Dave, where's Jaime?" she asked as she put her apron on. "She called in half an hour ago saying she was sick" Dave said as he finished the two bowls of spaghetti and gave them to the waitress who was waiting at the counter. "Table 15" Dave said to her and she nodded and took the plates over to a couple sitting at a table.

Piper blinked. For a minute there the girl looked like Prue. She just dismissed it as mistaken identity. After all it couldn't be Prue. Prue was dead as a doorknob. Or a garden gnome…

"Piper, Table 15 says the noodles are Fettuccini not Spaghetti like they asked" the waitress said. "Well Dave, prepare some ice cream and lots of drinks, throw in another spaghetti, this time with Spaghetti pasta" Piper said. In about 3 minutes Dave had served all of it up and handed it to Piper who went out into the dining area of the restaurant to table 15 and set the plates down on the table.

"So sorry for the inconvenience, we have thrown in some free drinks of lemonade of you can change them if you want, plus some chocolate ice cream, all on the house, enjoy" Piper said and then looked up.

"Prue…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's another chap, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2, Powers

Piper gasped as she saw the woman's face. "Piper…" Prue mimicked and then grinned. "Is it really you?" she asked. "Yup. In the flesh" Prue said. "But it cant be. You're dead. We buried you…" Piper said. "Yeah well the cleaners offered us a way out of death" Prue said and Piper clenched her fist. "How?" she asked. "They said one of the new Power of Three didn't want to vanquish demons anymore so they offered to bring me back. Isn't it exciting? We can be The Power of Three again!" Prue said. "Prue… I was the one who didn't want to vanquish demons… and how come you're miss All Happy about this?" asked Piper. "Well because they let me bring Andy back!" Prue said. "Finally someone notices me" Andy said from across the table. "Oh… Hi Andy…" Piper said.

"Anyway Piper, we'll talk later" Prue started but was cut off by Piper. "No Prue, we can not talk later, did the cleaners happen to tell you why I stopped fighting demons?" Piper asked. "No… why?" Prue asked.

"Because they took my son away!" Piper whispered angrily. Prue gasped. "They what?" she asked. "They took my son away from me damnit. All because he conjured a dragon" Piper said angrily. Prue noticed they were earning stares from all the other customers. "He what? Piper do you have a place where we can talk privately, we're getting attention from all the other customers" Prue whispered.

"Uh… yeah back room, come on, you too Andy" Piper said and pulled them down through the kitchens into a small room with some couches and stuff in it.

"So your son conjured a dragon? He must have some really cool powers" Prue said as she sat down. "Not helping" Piper grumbled. "But still, a dragon?" Prue asked. "Yeah and the assholes took him away" Piper said. "Oh Piper I'm so sorry" Prue said and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Yeah…" Piper trailed off. "So… how is Paige exactly?" Prue asked curiously. "She's more than a tad weird, she can get kinda annoying sometimes but she's fine" Piper said.

"And Phoebe how is she?" Prue asked and then watched Pipers face fall a little bit. Prue looked at Andy knowing there was something wrong.

"Well, I'm guessing she is fine, I know she got married, to a cupid named Coop."

"What do you mean your guessing she is fine, when was the last time you spoke to her piper?"

"Well I hunted a demon with Phoebe and Paige about two weeks ago."

"No Piper, I'm not talking about demon hunting, I'm talking about really seeing her, you know sister time, hanging out around the ice cream or shopping?"

"Well the last discussion I remember is right after they took Wyatt, well the day after, when I told them I was moving out of the Mannor."

flashback

Piper rested a suitcase against her hip as she opened her bedroom door, although finding it very difficult. She knew she would have a hard time telling her sisters that she was moving out, and an even harder time convincing them to let her go. So she had planned it all out. She had purchased an apartment about ten minutes away from p3 and she had everything ready, except for having her stuff there, which was of coarse all still at the Mannor. She planned to put all her stuff that she hadn't managed to take out already, into her car and the moving van, and then come back inside and tell her sisters she was going, then leave straight away.

This plan quickly faded however when Piper was spotted by Paige walking down the stairs with the last of the suitcases.

"Hey sweetie, are you going on a holiday, I didn't think you would be in the holidaying mood?"

"No, not a holiday, I'm…I'm…can we talk about this with Phoebe, I don't want to have to say this twice," Paige gave her a worried look, "Please Paige, you go and get Phoebe from upstairs and I'll put these suitcases in the car and I'll meet you in the kitchen, ok"

"Alright," Paige said cautiously, still looking at Piper like she was wondering who had died. Piper headed out the front door with the cases and put them in the car, then looking back up at the house. It felt a little daunting to her, having to tell her sisters that she was moving out and giving up fighting demons. But she figured it was something she had to do, living in the Mannor had to many memories, to many memories that reminded her of Wyatt. She finally decided to go back into the house, facing her sisters. She walked in the door and headed into the kitchen where Paige and Phoebe were waiting to hear what she had to say.

"hey, guys, I know lately everything's been hard on us all and…"Said Piper not knowing how to tell them.

"Piper why don't you just tell us why you were carrying suit cases full of your stuff out to your car?" Said Paige getting frustrated.

"Ok, I was carrying my stuff out to my car because, well, because I'm moving out," She said, leaving the other two shocked for a second, then angry.

"Piper, you can't, the Mannor is your home, it's all of ours," Phoebe said in a hurt voice, "What about the power of three, about us Piper, your sisters?"

"I'll still see you guys, I just need to get away from here, away from the memories, everything here reminds me of Wyatt, and it makes me want to break down all the time, I need to move on with my life, and I need you guys to understand that."

"Well Piper, we cant understand that," Paige said standing up, Phoebe stood up behind her and Piper knew she was supporting Paige in the one-hundred percent.

"Well your just going to have to, I'm sorry but this is what I have to do, I love you guys," she said and with that she walked out the door."

end of flashback

"So Piper, your telling me that since you left the Mannor you have not had one decent conversation with Phoebe or Paige, your telling me that you haven't seen them, spoken to them had any contact other than demon fighting in over eight years, you didn't even go to there weddings?" she said and then stopped, letting out a sigh of relief, still maintaining the will to get an answer from Piper.

"Well Prue, I guess that sort of is what I'm telling you. I don't know why, I just don't want to remember, I don't want to see Leo, I don't want to see them, I don't want to see anyone or anything that reminds me of Wyatt, it's to painful."

"But Piper, there weddings, you should have been there for that, did they ask you to come?"

"Well Paige did but Phoebe didn't, she still is really mad at me for moving out, Paige got over it, but Phoebe didn't, and I just couldn't have gone back, it was too hard."

"Well we need to fix…..Piper, behind you," said Prue pointing to the space behind Piper where the mighty cleaners stood, holding Wyatt. Wyatt didn't look scared or frightened; Piper however was heart broken and angry at the same time. Seeing her son made tears come to her eyes but she forced them back in fear that they might see her as weak.

"What do you want, why are you here?"

"We are here to fix the power of three so it may rise again, and we cant do that when you have these great powers and wont use them Piper."

"Well that's just too bad because I am not going to use my powers to vanquish any more stupid demons because you took my son away, you took him away from me and obviously raised him for eight years, so I'm not doing anything for you!"

"That's not what we are referring to, you had your powers and you had the chance to use them. However you didn't use them so now you must face the consequences, you must give up you powers to someone who will use them."

"No, you can't take my powers."

"You don't have a choice in the matter Miss Halliwell, your powers will be taken and given to someone who will really use them, your powers will be given to your sister, Prue. You one day will have the chance to earn them back, Prue will eventually be given her own powers, but only if you follow your destiny will we consider giving you your powers back."

"You can't do this, you can't take Piper's powers and give them to me, that is unfair," Prue said finally speaking up in the matter."

"We can, and we have, but that is defiantly not the only thing we will be giving you, you will also be given, to take care of…………"

**_Ahahahahahahaha, cliffy, hope you enjoyed, de-anne and CJ._**


End file.
